


Только лучшее

by velkhar



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: 1950s, Gen, Pre-Canon, Soviet Union
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velkhar/pseuds/velkhar
Summary: "От родителей Оцелот взял самое лучшее. От папы ему достался нос и толика паранормальных способностей, а от мамы Снейк" (с)
Kudos: 4





	Только лучшее

**Author's Note:**

> Писал для ёщиу, когда ещё ни фэндома толком не знал, ни ёщиу. Всё равно эту штуку люблю.

Что его папа шпион, Адамска знал лет с семи. Случайно получилось.

Они с Мишкой — его одноклассником, соседом по лестничной клетке и парте и просто лучшим другом, — устроили тогда игру в прятки на две квартиры. Вообще они должны были быть в школе на уроке физкультуры, но начался дождь, и угрюмый Игорь Иванович с изуродованной взрывом гранаты щекой махнул рукой и отпустил первоклашек по домам.

Водил Мишка. Адам дождался, пока тот отвернётся к стене и начнёт медленно, громко и чуть картавя считать до десяти (Адам предлагал до тридцати, но Мишке счёт не давался, он и так всё время путал местами семёрку и восьмёрку) и, сдерживая хихиканье, рванул на общий балкон.

Запрятанная в угол швабра предательски зашаталась — пять. В последний момент Адам придержал её и, как мог, беззвучно перескочил на свой балкон — шесть. Прикрыл дверь, оглядел комнату, на миг теряясь, не зная, куда лучше спрятаться — восемь. Нырнул под стол, понял, что длины скатерти не хватает, чтоб скрыть долговязые ноги — семь. Выполз с другой стороны и едва не взвизгнул от восторга, уткнувшись в пустую коробку, в которой отцу привезли книги и какой-то большой, постоянно пиликающий и пугающий Адама по ночам прибор — девять. Перевернул коробку вверх дном, натянул на себя и зажал ладошкой рот.

— Я иду искать! — сообщил Мишка, и тут входная дверь в квартиру хлопнула.

Адам похолодел и, хотя его и так не было видно в коробке, попытался съёжиться и стать ещё меньше. Это мог быть только папа, а он строго-настрого запрещал Адаму приводить к ним в квартиру друзей. Если Мишка сейчас сунется через балкон...

Но Мишка не хуже Адама знал, что если его поймают в квартире Ковалёвых, то уши надерут обоим.

Сквозь щелку в картоне Адам видел, как отец прошел в комнату, не снимая ботинок, выглянул на балкон, задернул плотную штору и упал на стул. Пару секунд он сидел неподвижно, а потом хлопнул себя ладонями по коленям и со скрипом вытащил из-под стола ту самую махину, в коробке из-под которой прятался Адам.

Вот он щёлкнул парой рычажков, и махина запиликала вдвое злее обычного, зажужжала, а потом неожиданно замерла. Через несколько мгновений из неё донёсся приятный женский голос.

Когда папа заговорил в ответ, Адам закусил ладошку и выпучил глаза. Он не понял ни слова из быстрой тарабарщины, которую отец вывалил на свою невидимую собеседницу, но такой тоски и грусти в его голосе мальчик не слышал никогда.

_— Be careful, Boss. The Sorrow, out._

Отец вновь перещёлкнул рычажки на махине, достал из кармана сигареты и закурил. На несколько минут застыл, уставившись в пустоту и не замечая, как пепел осыпается на ковёр.

В комнате было тихо: дождь прекратился, махина перестала жужжать и пиликать, и только часы на этажерке тикали чуть кривоватой стрелкой. Сигаретный дым тонкой струйкой тянулся за сквозняком, прибивался к полу и щекочущей горечью заползал в нос.

Адам чихнул.

Отец не пошевелился. На короткую секунду Адам поверил — пронесло! — но почти сразу понял, что прозрачные за стёклышками очков глаза отца давно уже смотрят на него.

— Всё слышал?

Адам приподнял коробку и, отведя взгляд, угрюмо кивнул.

— Что-нибудь понял?

Шмыгнув носом, покачал головой.

Отец наконец-то заметил, что сигарета истлела почти до фильтра, затушил её о крышку служившей пепельницей жестяной банки, и поджёг новую.

— Это была твоя мама.

***

Так Адам узнал не только то, что его папа шпион, но и что его мама — американка.

В свои семь лет он был ответственным маленьким октябрёнком, с гордостью носил на груди полученную на торжественной церемонии посвящения красную звёздочку и искренне не понимал, почему должен ненавидеть американцев. И до этого не понимал, а уж после того, как папа рассказал ему правду, и вовсе запутался. Ему что, маму тоже нужно ненавидеть?

— Нет, Адам, — отец устало тёр переносицу с красным полукружием, оставшимся от очков. — Ты не должен ненавидеть кого-то, потому что так сказала партия. Мы сами решаем, кто достоин нашей любви.

— Тогда почему мы не можем жить вместе? Ты ведь любишь маму!

— Потому что всё не так просто. Наши страны враждуют.

— Но ты же сказал...

— Ты ещё маленький, Адам. Просто поверь. Зря я вообще тебе это рассказал.

Адам мог бы поспорить и доказать, что он уже достаточно взрослый, но это было бы слишком по-детски.

Во что именно просил его поверить отец, он не то чтобы понял, но и признаваться в этом не стал. В отместку вытащил у него из бумажника маленькую чёрно-белую фотографию, на которой красивая беловолосая женщина в широкополой шляпе втолковывала что-то четырём мужчинам: в высоком Адам с восторгом узнал папу. Они стояли на фоне серой скалистой пустыни, и яркое солнце до белизны засветило правый верхний уголок фотокарточки. На обратной стороне простым карандашом было подписано: "Отряд "Кобры", 1943 г."

Отец если и заметил, что фотография пропала, просить вернуть её не стал.

***

Мишка на вопрос: "А что ты думаешь об американцах?" — округлил глаза и возбуждённо, сбивчиво, картавя ещё сильнее, чем обычно, зашептал что-то о шляпах, револьверах, шерифах и салунах.

— Откуда ты столько знаешь? — недоверчиво прищурился на него Адам, и мальчишка сразу замолк, и лицо у него стало жалобным-жалобным. — Ми-иш? А вдруг ты иностранный агент?

Мишка, казалось, готов был заплакать. Адам и сказал бы ему, что даже если и в самом деле агент, то он — Адамска, — его точно не сдаст, ведь Мишка — друг, а друзей не сдают, но что-то скреблось и подсказывало промолчать.

Наконец, полторы минуты пыхтения спустя Мишка сказал:

— Я у бгата спрошу. Но только если не получится — молчи! Или ты не октябгёнок, а нацист. Понял?

— Понял, понял, — серьёзно кивнул Адам. — Но и ты смотри мне.

Договорённость они скрепили рукопожатием: совсем как взрослые.

На следующий день Алёша, старший брат Мишки — высокий рыжий парень со смеющимися глазами, работающий водителем на водоканале, — встретил их после школы и, сложив пальцы пистолетиками заявил:

— Берегитесь, ковбои!

— Чего? — не понял Адам, но Мишка захихикал, расставил пошире ноги, выставил бёдра вперед и вцепился большими пальцами в ремень на брюках:

— Дикий Запад слишком тесен для нас двоих, миста, — и он тыкнул в звёздочку на своей рубашке: — Пока я шегиф в этом гогоде, здесь должен быть погядок!

Заметив, что Адам непонимающе переводит взгляд с одного на другого, братья расхохотались.

— Поехали смотреть кино про ковбоев.

— Кино?

— Кино, кино, — Мишка подтолкнул его в спину, помогая забраться в грузовик брата. — Не тогмози, а то опоздаем!

На сеанс они не опоздали, приехали даже немного загодя. Алёшка успел купить и билеты, и три стаканчика газировки в блестящем на солнце красном автомате напротив кинотеатра. Мишка тут же начал булькать пузырьками и дурачиться под насмешливые комментарии брата, а Адам увидел на стенде рисованный плакат фильма и замер с открытым ртом. Потом бухнул на землю стаканчик, стащил со спины ранец и полез в букварь, который он выучил наизусть ещё до школы, но продолжал таскать с собой, потому что у него была красивая зелёная обложка. А ещё в нём удобно было хранить пожелтевшие листья, важные записочки и — с недавних пор — фотографию.

— Ты чего? — Мишка наклонился у него над плечом, загораживая свет. — Ух ты, это что, твой папа?

Адам стукнул друга по липкой от пролитой газировки руке и сам указал пальцем сначала на маму, а потом на афишу кинофильма:

— Смотри! Шляпа!

Мишка сначала обиженно насупился, но любопытство победило: он прищурился, пригляделся и разинул рот:

— Одинаковая! А кто это?

— Моя мама, — выдохнул Адам и поспешно спрятал фотографию от подошедшего Алёшки. Мишка пару секунд попялился на него широко распахнутыми глазами, а потом улыбнулся, что яркие веснушки на носу спрятались в глубокие складочки, и заговорщицки подмигнул.

— Что вы расселись? Пойдём, начинается.

В тёмном зале Адам старался не моргать и не дышать, чтобы не пропустить ни единой детали. Ковбои на экране скакали на конях в клубах пыли, носили широкополые шляпы, входили в салуны, звеня острыми шпорами, и, чуть что, выхватывали из кобуры револьверы. Когда на экране появился шериф со звёздочкой на груди, Мишка толкнул Адама локтем и показал на значок октябрёнка. Адам кивнул и вновь развернулся к экрану.

В фильме не было женщин-ковбоев, но Адам помнил спрятанную в букваре фотографию, и его сердце колотилось быстро-быстро.

Что его папа шпион, а мама — американка, Адам узнал в семь лет. Случайно получилось.

Как выяснилось позже, он взял от своих родителей лучшее.


End file.
